


Do I Dare Disturb the Universe?

by AjDoesNotDance



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Anorexia, Begging, Character Death, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, HIV/AIDS, Hurt/Comfort, Kinky, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Orgasm Delay, Power Imbalance, Self-Harm, Sex Addiction, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjDoesNotDance/pseuds/AjDoesNotDance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton's life is a wild tangle of a mess. But just when he thinks he is about to go off the deep end, George and Martha Washington take in the 19 year old drug addict anorexic boy. Perhaps his life with the Washington's will change forever...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>☆Thanks for reading guys! Love ya!☆</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Dare Disturb the Universe?

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will probably be hella long but thats okay. Thanks for reading guys. Like seriously I'm just kinda fucking around here.

Alexander Hamilton was an addict. An anorexic addict. They went hand in hand with each other: he took uppers to keep him awake and have energy. The energy he had from the uppers kept him from eating. The lack of nutrition made him tired which caused him to take more uppers. The cycle was never ending and unhealthy nonetheless. But Alexander didn't mind. He could care less about him sleeping. In fact, he avoided the silent night. He had night terrors of when his mother died in his arms. And every night, it was her voice in his head telling him that he was not doing the right thing. He was failing her and he knew it. But he couldn't stop. He couldn't bring himself to let the pills go. 

Currently, Hamilton sat in a damn dark alley. His dealers, a gay couple Thomas Jefferson and James Madison, were off on vacation so he was on edge since he hadn't had his fix in 3 days. He cradled himself, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead, shaking like a leaf. He needed those pills. He needed a fix. "Sitting here won't help me." He mumbled to himself. His voice sounded weak and deadpan. He struggled to get up on his feet. He felt a chill fly up his body. Maybe he could find some one who could fuck him untill he forgot his problems. As a little boy, he was always infatuated with the idea of sex. And finally when he was old enough to have sex, he got hooked. Especially with gay sex. He loved the idea of being penetrated. He liked when he found a one night daddy or master and they gave him pills and then fucked him until his nose bled. 

Alex pulled himself together and walked onto the street. He was in the midst of pulling his hoodie over his head when he bumped into two people, a couple, as he walked down the street. They looked in distraught as they discussed quietly. But upon the collison of the three people, the couple, Martha and George Washington, looked up at the fraile skinny man. Alex tried to apologize but the fact that he hadn't eaten anything or slept in nearly a month, the bump felt like a multi car accident. His head rattled and he collapsed. He went unconscious...

●●●

Alexander jolted up. He was on a soft brown leather couch. He was in a comfy family room: the walls were a soft, dark, and grey; there was a stony fireplace, the fire cracking; a TV mounted above the fireplace; a full wrap around couch with 2 love seats on each end; and a pitch black coffee table in the middle of a fluffy white carpet. Alex scrambled to get up off the couch. He heard sweet singing from his left, the kitchen. The voice was a male and it was angelic singing. "Oh my god." He whispered feeling enchanted by the singing. 

George Washington and his wife were harmonizing together. It calmed Martha down. She currently received bad news that changed her life for the rest of her life. She had AIDS for roughly 6 months now. It was far to long in to receive treatment to reverse the disease so she was bound to leave this earthly existence.  But Martha kept a smile on her face. She would not be anyone else. She was all that she could be and if that includes AIDS, then that what Martha had to live with.

"George, honey," Martha kept her look on her pot of soup. "Check on the boy." She heard her husband stop singing and got up to speak to Alexander, who was already up, sitting on the couch, head in hands. His head pounded from the lack of food and the lack of pills. He felt the couch sink as George sat next to him. Alex shot up quickly. He stared at George with a crazed look in his eyes. He gripped onto George's shirt needily. "S-sir...please, do y-you have any Adderall? O-or Ritalin?" He begged, his frail hands shaking from the strain he put on his arms. 

"You want to pull yourself together young man?" George removed his hands. "You need food, not no damn pills!" George had no way of relating to his situation so he used tough love on him. It was how he learned a lot of things. 

"Sir! P-p-please...I can't....I can't..." He tried again, his voice more broken and hoarse that before. George made a disgusted face. But before he could speak again, Martha came behind them with a olive green bowl full of potato soup. "George enough." Martha snarled at her man. "Here sweetie." She pushed George away from the younge man. 

Alex stared at the bowl. He was hesitant about it but what could hurt him now? He picked up the silver spoon and greedily shoved the hot liquid in his mouth. This flavors mixed in his mouth like a blender. His taste buds praised the new substance in his mouth. 

"What is your name, sweetie?" Martha put her hand on Alexander's knee that bounced anxiously. Alex looked at her, blinking a few times. "Alexander Hamilton...my name is Alexander Hamilton." He said some what frightened of his new situations. He didn't want to be pulled into a scheme forcing him into Rehab. "What is this?" He questions setting the bowl down. Martha looked at George and then at Alex. George was in repose, casually reclined in the couch, arms folded. He listened to their conversation with a stone face. Martha sighed and folded her hands. "Well, Alexander-" 

"YOU'RE GONNA TAKE ME TO REHAB?!" He tried screaming, but his voice cracking to the point of silence so he was mouthing words. Martha reached her hand out to him. "No, Alex, relax, please!" She begged. "My name is Martha, and this is my husband George. We want to help you." She said grabbing his hands. "You passed out in front of us...you were unconscious." She whispered. Alex shook his head, not in disbelief but in a weak attempt to rid himself of his headache. 

"I...I don't understand...you don't think I'm some strung out junkie? Why do you want to help me?" For the last 5 years, Alex had been discarded as a pill popping junkie. No one took him serious. Hell, he didn't take himself serious. But the thoughtful look in Martha's eyes made him consider his options.   
(1) He could stay and clean up, restarting his life and getting back to writing.   
(2) Alternatively, he could remain for a few day, get some money and some food until James and Thomas returned.   
(3) He could ultimately decline the offer and go back to the life of a street junkie, living in that little hole in the wall of an apartment. 

No, thats not an option. Alex had to do better with himself. He couldn't take his mother haunting him every night. He had to stay, for his own sanity. His eyes darted to George. He remained silent and stone face. He looked in deep thought, staring blankly at the grey walls. "Ok...and if I were to stay....where would I sleep?" Alex mumbled, not removing his gaze from George. Martha stood holding her hand out for Alexander's. Staring at the brown hand in front of his face, Alexander placed his into hers, lifting himself up. 

"George."

"Martha?"

"We will talk later." Martha spoke firmly after a short pause. George looked at Martha with his dark eyes and then back at Alex. "Looking forward to it." He said deadpan. 

 

●●●

 

From what Alexander could infer, Martha and George had a very complicated relationship. Not that they didn't love each other, they just were business oriented couple. George was a wealthy entrepreneur and Martha was his vice president. They run a company called Americon. It has no real one main product; they produce car parts, clothing, food, music, essentials of that nature. Its a huge economic super power. Alex of course never would have believed these two ran the company, they're too...simplictic. Their abode was, yes, lavish and beautiful but it was no mansion and it was in the midst of New York City.

The room he was entering was probably the size of his apartment. His jaw dropped at how large and spacious it was. Alex could imagine; if this is the guest room, the master bedroom must be huge. Martha watched the young man examine the room like a child in a candy store. "This is where you can sleep. The bathroom is down the hall and they're are snacks in the fridge. Now, excuse me I have to talk to my husband. Enjoy your stay, sweetheart." She sounded too much like a hotel concierge than a hostess. Alex turned to thank her but she was already gone. He was filthy and he may have been a filthy street junkie but he was at least above getting on clean sheet when he was dirty. So he remained standing, gazing out the window at the quiet division. The house was fixated on something like hill that over looks the several cul-de-sacs that made the gated division the Washington's lived in. There were a few children who played in the street. It reminded Alexander of his youth with his brother in the islands. Nostalgia fell over the 19 year old as he laid on the floor, starfish style.

He allowed his mind a moment of reflection. Instead of the dark twisted images that would be stored in his head, he saw a big bright light. The light shone in his face obnoxiously, unable to be avoided. Alexander jumped up off the floor, scampering to the bathroom to wash his face. Rushing down the hall, Alexander burst in the bathroom. Little did he know that George stood over the toilet finishing a piss. His dick was out in his hand and Alex's eyes locked onto it. His cock wad lovely: thick in width, large in length. Lucky Martha; she could have that anytime she wants.

"Can I help you?" He raised an eyebrow, not trying to hide his dick. George enjoyed how the young man admired his cock. He stood straight up and faced Alex now, his dick just out to be out. The younger man looked at his dick hungrily. He wanted to get on his knees and have his nose buried in George stomach, blowing his dick and his mind by his skillful tongue. George snapped Alexander out of his thought. "Young man. I asked you a question." He repeated, taking a step closer. 

"Um, sir..." He cleared his throat, awkwardly stepping back. Unfortunately he was stuck against the wall. He had no idea why he was being awkward, that dick inside of either of his orifices would make his day. George chuckled at his behavior. He came up on him, pressing his slightly hardened dick on Alexander's thigh. "You better learn how to use your words Alexander." The soft huskiness of his tone left Alexander with chills on his spine. The elder man used his right hand to open the door behind Alex, causing him to damn near fall on his ass out of the bathroom. George let a small smirk fall on his face, his dick now erect for Alexander. But, knowing self control, George knew he couldn't fuck the boy while Martha was home. All he had to do was wait. 

And wait he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Okie doke! Chapter one is complete! This literally took a week. Sigh.


End file.
